A Matter of Diplomacy
by Calico
Summary: A year after the events of "Fair Trade" the nobleman who tried to buy Toothless comes to Hiccup to ask for his help with a matter of diplomacy, which could lead the couple to adventure, intrigue, danger, and maybe even uncover a secret or two.
1. Chapter 1

10/23/10

**A/N: Here it is! The full-sized sequel to "Fair Trade". There are smatterings of historical details of real people used, but the characters are completely fictional and probably totally anachronistic. Also, this is another fly-by-the-seat-of-my-pants plot, so I reserve the right to ret con anything previously written. Or written in the future. Or written by my evil twin.**

* * *

"Land ho!" a young sailor cried down from the crow's nest.

"The island is in sight, my lord," the ship's captain dutifully relayed.

"Thank you, Captain." Edward Seymour, Third Earl of Hertford stood at the ship's bow, arms behind him, and rather enjoying the occasion spray of the choppy sea as the vessel cut through the waves. Behind him all hands were busy adjusting the sails to slow their speed as the tiny island grew larger and larger ahead of them.

"My lord, I must offer one last word of protest. These are savages and, worse, they have already attacked you once. Assuming they will accept your offer of peace may be complete folly."

Edward sighed. The man next to him had been his closest childhood friend, and now serving as his personal advisor, confidant, and lieutenant, Alan Fryelock struck an imposing figure standing several heads taller than the Earl with wide strong shoulders. Dark blond hair hung down his neck and his sharp eyes of striking green and gold alertly surveyed all before him in one sweep of his head. He was cool and confident under the most extreme pressure and possessed an unflagging loyalty. In his face was beauty only captured in old Greek statues.

Edward had grown up almost literally in his friend's shadow, never quite meeting the bar that the other man set in running, archery, or sword play despite his own noble pedigree. Often times – usually under the influence of too much drink – Edward would wonder if the boys had been swapped at birth. He would eye himself keenly in a looking glass and, noting the drab brown hair and eyes and a portly countenance that never quite evolved from its boyish roundness, nearly convince himself that he was the bastard son of the stable keeper's daughter and some wandering minstrel instead. And in the darkest of those times he would feel relief.

Turning to Alan now, he replied, "They didn't exactly attack unprovoked."

The taller man scoffed. "Such a force for the life of a dragon?"

"Such a force that did minimal damage. Do you know of any other Vikings that would leave without completely plundering everything in their path?"

"Why do you think this man can help you?"

Edward sighed again. He was, perhaps, truly on a fool's errand. "I'm not sure, but there was something about his eyes. I think he will at least listen, and if he refuses, we've lost nothing but a few days' sailing."

"Or he could feed us all to his dragons," Alan noted sardonically.

Edward gave him a small smile in return. "Duly noted. But pass the word: I want no one to initiate any action that could be construed as hostile. If this becomes bloody, we will not be the aggressors."

"As you wish, my lord. All weapons will be stowed, and any man giving so much as a one-fingered salute will have that arm summarily removed."

"Perfect." The two men shared a knowing smile as the lieutenant gave a quick nod of the head and stepped back to relate the Earl's wishes. Edward could hear irate grumblings from the crew, but he steadfastly remained faced forward as they closed in on the island.

His mind drifted back to his childhood and his mother's voice, sweet and rich as she whispered to him in the old language of her people, the language his father had forbidden her to speak. She spun stories from her great-grandmother of dragons and Ragnarok and men of valor who feared nothing, not even the edge of the world itself. He knew he was of their stock, but he felt even less a Viking than he did a nobleman. After all, had he been maybe he could have saved his mother from the vicious beating that ended her life.

"We are under attack!"

Edward refocused on the present and was startled to see a cadre of dragons and riders swoop down from the sky and surround the ship. Having already witnessed their potential firepower, Edward knew the ship would be destroyed in an instant if they chose to attack.

Clearing his throat, Edward called out, "We come in peace. I only wish to speak with your chief."

One of the riders looked towards the island and then back to Edward. "You're in luck then."

Edward followed the man's eyes and was stunned to see a living shadow descend upon them at an unfathomable speed. There was an ear-splitting cry that made his eyes water, then a flash of bright white shot out from the shadow exploding next to the ship. Immediately he threw his arm up to block the powerful splash of water that flooded over the railing.

Silence followed as the shadow dropped down and perched on the ship's edge right in front of him. Edward's mouth opened in awe as he came face to face with the Night Fury, undoubtedly the same one he'd paid for a year ago. The dragon's gold-green eyes were narrowed, its pupils dangerous slits, and from its throat came a low but unmistakable rumbling. The head twisted and lips parted to display two rows of exquisitely sharp teeth.

Edward squared his shoulders and attempted his best privileged expression even as his very bowels seemed to turn to liquid. Behind him he could hear footsteps approaching – Alan attempting to intervene on his behalf – but he raised a hand to signal the man to stop. The Viking chief that flew out to meet potential threats face-to-face would only deserve the same respect.

"I thought I told you never to darken my shores," the familiar voice spoke from atop the Night Fury. It was hard and, Edward imagined, angry. Tearing his eyes off the fearsome visage of the dragon, Edward looked up to the rider who glared at him with an equally hard and foreboding face.

"Not to be pedantic, but you simply said not to come looking for dragons. I've come looking for you."

The young Viking leaned forward, eyes narrowing even further, clearly unimpressed with Edward's logic. "Why?" The Night Fury shifted and tensed beneath the man, like a cat preparing to pounce on its next meal.

"I need…" Edward took a deep breath. "I need to ask for your help."

The chief was still for a moment and then broke out into laughter, raising his head to the skies as if he'd heard the most wonderful joke. When he looked back at Edward his mouth was now smiling, but his eyes were still hard and suspicious. "My help? Just the fact that you think I would ever help _you_ is…is absurd. Not even considering what I could possibly even do for you."

Edward smirked. "But you're dying to find out aren't you?"

The Viking's smile disappeared. "Not really." But Edward knew the man was lying. The curiosity was exuding off him in waves.

"Just hear me out. If you refuse I will leave and you will never hear from me again."

Several seconds went by as the chief mulled his request over. Finally he said, "Dock your ship. You may disembark; no one else. No weapons. If anyone else attempts to come ashore, you'll find your ship at the bottom of the harbor." Then without any perceptible command, the Night Fury launched itself straight up into the blue sky with such a force that the entire vessel rocked.

"Take her in to dock, Captain," Edward called over his shoulder.

Alan finally joined him at the bow with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "So this is the great Viking you think will help you? I've bedded women with more meat than him."

"I think he's what I need. And you'd bed a horse if it had pretty enough eyes."

The crew brought the ship in smoothly along the long wooden dock, and when it had finally stilled the gangplank was let out.

"My lord," Alan said, catching his arm, "if these people hurt you, I will rain hell down upon them."

Edward smiled. "The sentiment is appreciated, old friend."

He traversed the gangplank to the dock and walked towards the island. The air buzzed with dragons both with and without riders. People he passed looked at him with interest but no outward malevolence. Reaching the end of the dock he saw the Night Fury awaiting with the young chieftain standing next to him. Edward stopped in front of him and sketched a quick bow. "Your hospitality is greatly appreciated, chief."

The Viking gave a small smile in return and tossed his head over his shoulder. "We'll speak in my home." He began walking and Edward followed, with the Night Fury taking up the rear.

However the small party had not gotten very far when a pretty young woman with hair the color of the sun raced towards them, a child – not an infant but not quite a toddler yet – riding on her hip. "Hiccup! I heard Toothless scream! What's going on?" she said in a rush as she approached the chief. She looked at Edward then back at the chief. "Who is that?"

"It's all right, Astrid," the chief answered in a voice Edward recognized as one designed to soothe and distract as he placed his arm around her shoulders and started leading her back up the path. Then he bent towards her and began whispering into her ear.

"What!" she exclaimed after a few moments and attempted to turn around, but the arm, Edward realized, had been strategically placed to prevent such an action from occurring as he continued herding her up the inclined path. The chief continued to speak in low calming tones, occasionally using his free hand to touch the babe affectionately.

Edward was not a layabout nor a wastrel by any means, and while not the strongest, he had always prided himself on pulling his own weight when need be, however in ascending the island's meandering pathways, he felt his lungs burn and his legs fight for every inch the closer they reached the top. Several times the Night Fury prodded his backside in encouragement as he found himself falling further behind the couple and he nearly wept for joy when they finally stopped outside a humble cabin.

With a final word and a kiss on the cheek, the chief finally relinquished hold on the woman and turned. "Welcome to my home," he said with a slight up turn at the corner of his mouth. He opened the door and allowed the young woman through, then motioned for Edward to follow. The inside was rustic, quaint. The walls were covered in shields and weaponry. A rough hewn table and a quartet of chairs marked the central living space. The young woman walked past the table to the far corner where a square pen stood. It was opened at the top and cordoned off with wooden slats. She set the child inside the pen, placing a small rag doll in her arms before standing up. As Edward stood watching, he felt a motion at his legs and was startled to see the dragon slip by him, padding quickly to the same corner where it curled itself around the pen. Almost immediately the child crawled over and stuck a hand through the space between the slats and patted at the dragon's nose. In response, it simply closed its eyes and crooned softly.

Edward was dumbfounded by the display. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand fell heavily on his shoulder. "Dragons make surprisingly good babysitters," the chief said with a curious smile as he too watched the pair.

"You're not the slightest bit worried?"

The young man laughed easily. "Of Toothless? No. He's family. I trust him with my life. And with theirs. " The smile evaporated and he said, "I suppose we should introduce ourselves properly. I'm Hiccup Haddock. This is my wife Astrid," he said holding out his arm for the young woman who stepped towards him.

"How do you do?" Edward greeted her cordially with a solicitous nod of his head. He reached out a hand but she refused it, simply staring at him with unfathomable blue eye and a hard frown that marred her pretty heart-shaped face.

"Uh, the handful over there is our daughter Britta. And of course Toothless."

"I am Sir Edward Seymour, Third Earl of Hertford. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance and that of your lovely family, Chief Haddock."

"Hiccup, please," he replied with a small smile. "Sweetheart, can you get us something to drink?" Hiccup asked his wife quietly.

For a moment her eyes shifted to Hiccup, and Edward had the feeling that the request was going to be met with the fiercest opposition, however she simply sighed and walked into the small cooking area surrounding the home's large hearth.

"Please, sit down," Hiccup said gesturing to one of the chairs. When Edward had sat, Hiccup took the chair nearest.

In the cooking area came several loud banging sounds as Astrid went about the chore, obviously displeased. "I'm sorry to sound so forward," Edward said quietly. "But I think I've offended your wife in some manner. If I knew what was wrong, perhaps I could rectify it?"

The young man's face became tight and distant as he glanced to his wife. "It's not that simple, I'm afraid. You see, the man you sent to get Toothless last year?"

"Galen."

"Right. In order to do that, he abducted Astrid, while she was pregnant with our daughter, and he threatened her life to get me to do what he wanted. And even after I complied with everything he asked, he still stuck a blade in her ribs as insurance that I wouldn't follow him." Astrid had returned to the table and none-too-gently set two mugs on the table in front of them and then stood at her husband's side placing her hand on his shoulder. "She almost died," Hiccup finished nearly in a whisper, nuzzling his face against her side.

Edward saw the young man's face contort painfully. The conversation he had overheard between Galen and Hiccup suddenly became much clearer. _Tell me you didn't leave your wife to bleed to death while you gallantly tried to save the dragon. _

"I…am so terribly sorry. If I had any idea what he had planned…" Edward started to say, but he was cut off by a bark of humorless laughter from Astrid.

"What did you think he was going to do? Ask 'pretty please'?" she said harshly. "The man threatened my unborn child just to keep me quiet. Do you honestly want us to believe you had no idea what he was capable of?"

"I…" Edward closed his eyes in shame, "…didn't want to know. I'm sorry."

"Why?" Hiccup asked. "Can you at least tell us why you would do such a thing?"

"My father and I had little in common when I was growing up. The best times I had with him were when we went hunting. After his death I needed a remembrance of him and a yearly hunt was the obvious answer. But the big game around my home had ceased to become anything of a challenge. My mother had often spoke of the fearsome dragons that plagued her great-grandmother's village and I thought if I could kill one of them…" _I could be a real Viking_, he finished in his mind. He looked over at the Night Fury, who at this moment was hanging his tail, with its ludicrous bright red tailfin, over the edge of the pen just out of the little girl's grasp. She was laughing as she tried and tried to reach for it. "But they aren't anything like I was told," he said.

"Oh they were," Hiccup confirmed. "But we took care of that a few years ago. Now we get along fine. It doesn't exactly excuse what you did."

Edward picked up the mug in front of him and took a sip. The liquid was sweet and spicy and he eagerly drank several mouthfuls to quench his dry pallet. "I doubt I can ever repay this injury I have caused your family, and believe me I would do anything in my power to do so; however I have come to you today to ask for a favor, though I have no right to ask it."

The couple shared a look, and then Hiccup said, "Go on. I've agreed to hear you out, at least."

Edward nodded in gratitude and then cleared his throat. "My, uh, grandfather was a loyal servant of the Danish king in Northumbria and was rewarded for his loyalty by being given lordship over the lands I now oversee and he became the First Earl of Hertford. When he died, the title passed to his only child, a daughter, in trust to be given to her husband. This man was a Briton with a foul temper and a hatred for all things Viking, though you can imagine he kept that prejudice a secret until after the wedding."

"Your father?" Edward looked up in surprise at the sound of Astrid's voice, soft and compassionate.

"Yes. He was…not beloved, and no one mourned his passing. As you can easily guess, upon his death, the title came to me. I've served as the Earl for nearly twenty years striving to make amends for every injustice he caused. I try to be fair, keep my people safe, provide for them in hard times. They are happy," he told couple. "Recently, however, a marauder has come into my lands with a bloodthirsty group of men following him. They are raiding villages, plundering, causing unimaginable damage to the land. Moreover, this man is claiming to be the illegitimate son of my grandfather and has declared himself to be the rightful heir. He's demanding I give him my title and vacate my castle."

"Is he?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know. Possibly." He looked between the two of them, remembering the fresh pain he had just witnessed when Hiccup recounted his story. "To make matters worse, my wife was visiting her mother last week when this band sacked their village. He has taken her as his hostage. She's carrying my fifth child."

"Oh," Astrid said quietly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Hiccup said. "But I don't see what any of this has to do with me."

"I can't use brute force against this man for fear of endangering my wife. Every emissary I've sent to negotiate with him has been returned without his head. But you, you're a Viking, and not one that is only concerned with personal gain. If you could speak with him, perhaps get him to agree to an armistice. I don't know, but I'm willing to try anything."

"Are you so fond of your title that you'll risk your wife's life to keep it?"

"As fond as you are of your dragon," Edward stated quietly. "Only it's not the title, it's the people. Under this man, they would be impoverished, enslaved. I owe it to them to at least put up a fight."

Hiccup leaned forward and rested his elbows on his legs. "I think you give me too much credit. I'm not much of a Viking. The people of Berk have finally accepted me, but outside? I'm afraid your marauder would simply laugh in my face…Ouch!" He looked up sharply at his wife, whose hand still rested on his shoulder.

"There's no sense talking about this on empty stomachs. You'll stay for supper, won't you, Sir Edward?" she asked with a smile.

"I would be honored, thank you. And simply Edward will be fine."

The two men sat quietly for a time while Astrid prepared the meal. She served them at the table and then took a plate to the back of the cabin where she plucked the little girl out of the pen and sat down on the floor, facing away from them for privacy as she fed her child. Toothless left his post at the pen and came to sit beside Hiccup. Once the meal was finished Edward leaned forward and said, "You've got quite a woman there."

There was a small smile in return, and then, "You have no idea."

"She does appear to be rather headstrong. Do you have trouble with discipline?"

"Excuse me?" Hiccup replied with wide eyes.

"Some women who weren't raised with a firm enough hand have lofty ideas about obedience, which can make things difficult for a husband to retain order."

The young man looked thoughtfully at his plate and then gazed at his wife in the corner as she nursed their child. His hand dropped down and idly scratched the dragon's head. Almost randomly he started speaking: "Astrid didn't have to marry me. She didn't have to marry anyone. She was going to be a warrior, surrounded by honor and glory her whole life. Come Ragnarok, she should have been at Odin's right hand. She could have had the whole world, but I wanted her to be my world." He looked back to Edward with a bittersweet smile. "I would have paid any bride price, completed any feat of bravery for her hand."

"What did you have to do?" Edward asked softly.

"The worst thing imaginable: I had to ask." Hiccup grinned at him. "And she said yes. She made me sweat for a few days, but she said yes. So, Edward, believe me when I tell you that I am far more interested in showing her how grateful I am every single day than I am in how obedient she is."

"I see," Edward said with a nod.

Hiccup frowned at him. "Do you love your wife?"

"I don't want to see any harm come to her."

"Admirable. But that's not what I asked."

"I didn't know Neve before we were married, but, uh, yes I have grown rather fond of her. I don't think I've ever thought about it quite like that." He looked at his hands. "Unlike most of my peers, I've never found the need to seek comfort in other beds. And she is the mother of my children."

"How would you really feel if she died?" Hiccup's eyes were narrowed and shrewd. Edward had the feeling that this was a moment of testing, that this would determine the Viking's answer to his plea.

Edward sought deep inside himself before responding, understanding that a quick lie would be too transparent. Finally he said with feeling, "I think I would mourn like I never have since my mother's passing. Like a great void had been cut in my heart."

At the answer, Hiccup gave a sad knowing smile. "Go back to your ship. I'll have an answer for you in the morning."

)))(((

"What do you think?" Hiccup asked as he reclined on their bed.

Astrid placed their now-sleeping child in the cradle next to it and stood up, pressing her hand to her lower back with a groan. "I think your daughter is going to be the size of a Gronckle before she finally learns to walk." She picked up a comb and began running it through her hair.

He smiled, but said, "No, I meant about Edward. What he wants me to do."

"I think you're going to do it."

"But do you think I should? That I can do anything about it?"

"I don't know." She smiled at him. "But we're going to have fun trying."

"Uh, what? We? No, no, Astrid, not 'we'."

"Uh, yes 'we'. You think you're going to go off on another adventure without me?" She put down the comb and stripped off her nightgown.

"_That _was not an adventure! And besides, you need to stay and look after Britta! Come on, what-what are you doing?" he asked as she straddled him on the bed.

"You at least got off the island for a little while. I've about had it with diapers and baby talk and vomit; I need to do something interesting! My mother will be more than happy to spoil her rotten for a little while. You need someone to keep you safe. And I think you know exactly what I'm doing."

"That-that's not fair. You know I can't have a conversation while you're doing _that_."

"Then stop arguing with me. Say, 'I'm not going anywhere without you,' and shut up."

"Oh, ah, okay, okay! You win, you win, oh, by the gods you win. I'm not going anywhere without you!"

)))(((


	2. Chapter 2

1/18/11

* * *

Hiccup trudged back towards his home as the morning sun was fully awakening in the east. He had set out early, while the sky was still dark, to ready things for his departure.

First he had pounded on Gobber the Belch's door to inform him that he would have to make more than a few obligatory appearances at the stall. It had occurred to Hiccup more and more frequently that the master blacksmith's professional days had reached their end as Gobber preferred sitting quietly by a fire drinking ale. Soon Hiccup would have to sit down and discuss purchasing the shop outright, and then look to taking on his own apprentice. The thought depressed him greatly, as though he were on the cusp of losing a second father.

But other matters had to be dealt with presently, and once gaining Gobber's assurance that the forge work would not stack up too greatly, he had proceeded to the home of his second-in-command. Snotlout had answered the door, bleary-eyed and surly, while his wife stood behind him, arms crossed and ill will etched on her face, due in no small part to her late stage pregnancy. Hiccup had quickly explained the need to leave the island for a little while and that Snotlout would be in charge of keeping things running smoothly in his stead.

Snotlout for his part had showed immediate concern for the sudden departure, asking if Hiccup needed his assistance, perhaps hoping for another exciting outing like last fall.

"No, thank you. I'll have Astrid and Toothless backing me up," Hiccup replied with a tight smile. "Can't ask for more than that."

"Astrid?" Snotlout said, raising his eyebrows. "I thought she had settled into baby-making mode."

"Yeah, I'll just pretend I didn't hear that. For the sake of not leaving your baby fatherless," Hiccup said, leaning around to wave at Snotlout's wife who looked even more humorless than before.

"What's going on anyway? Does it have something to do with that ship? Is the village in danger?"

"Can't say. Yes. No."

"Helpful, Hiccup, real helpful," Snotlout deadpanned.

"Look, it's nothing you have to worry about, I promise. I just need to know that Berk is going to be in the same shape when I get back, okay?"

"Fine, fine, whatever. What about the youngest Haddock? She going on her first adventure too?"

"No. Hel no. She'll be at the Hoffersons. Just, uh, maybe keep an extra eye out on their house, will you? You know, just in case some random dragon sets it on fire or something?" Hiccup added, feeling anxious at leaving his daughter behind.

"Sure thing, chief," Snotlout said snapping a salute.

Now Hiccup was almost to his home, but he paused and turned towards the harbor. The earl's ship sat where it had all night. He had instructed the night watch to keep it under close scrutiny, but nothing of note had occurred during its stay. He sighed, questioning his decision yet again, but remembering the panic he'd felt when Astrid had disappeared and when he had found her completely at the mercy of that dog, Galen, how could he turn down the man's plea for assistance?

His stomach grumbled as he crossed the threshold and was happy to see that Astrid had put some gruel to heat over the hearth. Taking a long spoon and stirring the lumpy mixture, he caught a whiff and smiled realizing she had added some honey and spices just the way he liked it. He placed some in a bowl and was just bringing the spoon to his mouth when he heard her footsteps thumping down the stairs from the loft. Glancing up he saw her calf-skin and fur boots come into view, quickly followed by the rest of her. Thick woolen leggings were tucked into the top of the boots and a heavy leather wrap skirt hung from her waist, which allowed movement, protection, and modesty. She had on a woolen shirt over which was a leather tunic intended to shield her more vulnerable areas from attack. Scandalously she had left her hair down her back in a single plait like she had worn when she was a girl. He grinned at how gorgeous and fierce and defiant she was, though the tableau was rendered nearly comical by the child in her arms who was happily shaking a small toy in her small fist and chatting away loudly in her own incomprehensible tongue.

Astrid caught his eye with a quizzical frown as she placed Britta in her pen without a word. Arms free, she then quickly walked around the room snatching weapons from their places on the walls. No less than half a dozen small knives disappeared around her person so deftly Hiccup couldn't believe his own eyes. At least one had gone beneath her skirt and was strapped to her inner thigh and he made a mental note not to let his hands roam free until he was certain she was completely unarmed.

After the knives had vanished, she attached a short sword to her waist and then finally, with great flourish, pulled her axe off the wall and slung it across her back. She turned to look at him with a hand cocked on one hip and said, "Well?"

Despite his earlier self-admonishment, his first thought was to sweep her away upstairs and spend the day painstakingly locating and removing each and every one of those hidden blades followed by every scrap of clothing. Taking a moment to swallow the remainder of his breakfast, he removed those thoughts from his mind and focused on the here and now. "You look…prepared," he announced finally.

"Well, somebody has to be," she said offhandedly as she bent down and grabbed one of two packs sitting at her feet. Hiccup had barely put his bowl down when she tossed it at him, making him teeter slightly before slipping the strap over his shoulder.

"Do you really think bringing a whole armory is necessary?" he asked as she hoisted the second pack over her own shoulder.

"We're facing a bloodthirsty band of marauding Viking raiders. You can talk all you want, but someone needs to be able to handle things when they go sour."

Hiccup sighed as he scooped Britta out of her pen and settled her onto his arm. Astrid had been right – the child was getting very heavy and he wondered if she was going to take after her grandfather. Britta grinned, showing off several newly-sprouted teeth and raked her chubby fingers through his beard. He smiled widely at her in return and bent his head to rub his nose against hers, which caused her to erupt in a delighted squeal. Looking back at Astrid, he said, "I thought we talked about this: I'm the one who's supposed to be doing the protecting, remember?"

Astrid smiled indulgently as he passed her and opened the door. "If the situation arises where you think you can offer some protection, go for it. In the meantime I'll be concentrating on keeping you in one piece."

Hiccup's face darkened as he closed the door after she had exited behind him. "You know, you really have a way of making a man feel…manly."

She leaned close and with her lips grazing his ear, whispered, "If I had wanted manly, I would have married Snotlout." Then with a possessive smack on his butt she turned and started walking away, leaving Hiccup to follow after with a confused but happy smile.

At the door to the Hofferson home Astrid paused for just a moment to give a courtesy knock, before entering. Hiccup stepped over the threshold after her and saw that Ingrid had already started her day, standing over a small cauldron where paraffin was slowly boiling in preparation for making candles. She looked up in surprise at the unexpected visitors and smiled. "Hello, dear, what brings you over so early? Hiccup," she greeted politely nodding in his direction.

"Good morning, Mother. Hiccup and I have to take a little trip and we need you to look after Britta for a few days."

Ingrid's face darkened immediately. "Astrid, have you lost your mind?"

"Of course not. Hiccup has some business off the island and I need to accompany him to keep him out of trouble."

"Astrid," Hiccup moaned. "I am not completely incompetent."

"I know, dear," she replied airily while motioning for him to hand Britta over.

Sighing, Hiccup hugged his daughter tightly and kissed her head several times. "I love you, weasel," he said. "We'll be back really soon. Be good for Grandma and Grandpa."

Astrid lifted Britta from his arms and handed her to Ingrid. "She's already eating solid food more often than not anyway. Mashed peas and cabbage are good. No carrots! You do not want to have to deal with the aftermath. Some goat's milk in between. And some stale sweetbread if she starts getting in another tooth." She poked a finger in Britta's mouth to investigate. "There may be one coming in the back."

"I know how to deal with teething," Ingrid replied testily slapping Astrid's hand away and glaring at her.

"Make sure she sleeps in the afternoon. She's been dodgy about her naps lately." Astrid narrowed her eyes at Britta and growled at her, which only caused the girl to giggle and wave her arms around. Astrid smiled in response and grabbed a hand, placing a noisy kiss on it.

"Ingrid, have you seen my red tunic?" Aldrick asked walking down the stairs dressed only in a pair of breeches. "Oh, didn't realize we had company. Hello, baby," he said with a big smile as his eyes landed on Astrid. "Haddock," he said to Hiccup in a much less enthusiastic tone. "And there's my gorgeous girl!" Aldrick eagerly grabbed Britta out of Ingrid's arms and laughed as she patted his cheeks. "Have you come to visit Grandpa?"

"Apparently we're keeping her for a while," Ingrid said with a sigh. Pointing a thumb behind her, she said, "They are going on a trip."

"Some place interesting I hope," he replied with a large smile.

"Oh yes," Astrid said, clapping her hands together, her eyes wide and shining.

"Perhaps a little fighting, too," Aldrick teased with a wink.

"I can only hope," Astrid responded practically dancing in place.

"That's my girl!"

"All right, we need to get going," Hiccup said, a little nonplussed at his wife's joyous enthusiasm for potential violence.

He opened the door for her and waited patiently as she kissed each of her parents in turn, and then held Britta's face in her hands and gave her a big kiss on the mouth. "Be a good girl. I love you." Then she waved and stepped outside.

"See ya. Thanks for watching her," Hiccup said to his in-laws.

They called out their goodbyes in return. Then just before the door closed, he heard Aldrick yell, "Try not to get my daughter almost killed this time!"

Hiccup sighed as he finished closing the door, almost wanting to go back inside and remind him that the last time was not exactly his fault, but Astrid was already halfway to the docks and he had to rush quickly to catch up with her.

At the docks they found Toothless waiting, staring towards the foreign ship intently, his eyes mere slits as he pawed restlessly at the ground and occasionally tossed his head in agitation. "Hey, bud," Hiccup said as they came up to him. He placed a hand on the dragon's neck and patted affectionately. Toothless whined at him though refused to take his eyes off the intruders. "I'll just be a few minutes," Hiccup told Astrid and left her to secure the packs as he walked up the long wooden dock, his metal foot signaling his arrival with a rhythmic percussion. "Ahoy!" he called out. Several crewmembers watched him with bored expressions as they lounged lazily along the deck, though they soon snapped to attention when Edward made an appearance.

"Chief. Hiccup, I mean," Edward said with a bemused smile as he reached the end of the gangplank and extended a hand in greeting, which Hiccup took firmly. "Does this mean you have an answer for me?"

"I'll do it." Hiccup took a deep breath in as his heart pounded, but the tension was alleviated slightly by the look of pure relief on the other man's features. "For your wife," he added. "Her safety is my priority, not your land or title."

Edward nodded eagerly. "Understood. And thank you so much. If you would like to come aboard, we'll set sail immediately."

"That won't be necessary. We're going to fly."

"Oh, you're bringing the dragon?" Edward replied slightly startled. "That's fine, of course. We'll meet at my castle then. You can stay the night and get a fresh start in the morning. You remember where to go?"

"I doubt I could ever forget," Hiccup said gravely. "See you there."

Hiccup returned to find Astrid already seated on Toothless' back. After taking a moment to do a final check on the rig and tailfin, he settled himself into the saddle in front of her and the trio became airborne with a powerful leap from Toothless, who took several turns around the island until they could see the ship moving away from Berk. With one last look at the village they settled into a comfortable flying speed. It was a perfect day for such an excursion, and Hiccup refused to dwell on the reason for it as he felt Astrid's arms around his waist and her lips occasional brushing his ear. Beneath them, Toothless was relaxed and happy to soar freely over the vast ocean.

Hiccup placed his palm over Astrid's left hand, rubbing it affectionately, but stopped suddenly when he got the unpleasant sensation of missing something. Frowning he moved his hand again and then looked down sharply.

"Astrid, where's your ring?" he asked, puzzled at her bare finger.

She sighed and pulled herself against him even tighter, then said, "We need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

2/18/11

**A/N: I'm so very sorry for leaving you all hanging after a nasty cliffhanger. I honestly intended to get this out sooner, but there was a major death in my family and it's taken me a bit to get back on my creative feet. So put away your pitchforks, read on, and enjoy! **

* * *

The midday sun was high overhead in a sky dotted with only the barest hint of clouds. They were resting in a quaint cove on one of the smaller islands in the archipelago, having ample time to enjoy themselves given the superior speed of the Night Fury.

Toothless was laying down working diligently on the large pile of fish in front of him, though he would pause between bites to watch his agitated rider with curiosity and sympathy. Astrid sat on a spread blanket nibbling on the assorted bread and salted meat and cheese she had packed for the journey, though it was hard to relax and enjoy the scenery with Hiccup stomping around in front of her while gesticulating his arms and muttering like an angry Gronckle.

"Hiccup, stop being so dramatic. Come eat something."

He whirled on her with eyes wide and waved his hands in her direction. "Dramatic? _Dramatic_, Astrid? You don't just say something like that to a guy! You don't get to announce, 'I can't be your wife,' and then tell me to eat something!"

She pressed her lips together and crossed her arms over her chest. "You know what I meant."

"No. No, no, I don't know what you meant! I don't know what any of this means!"

In hindsight she should have expected his response, after all isn't that why she had not volunteered the plan before they left? As insanely smart and capable Hiccup was, he still ran on full emotions, and often rational thought came second to gut reaction, at least where his family was concerned; he was much more level-headed in matters concerning the village.

She stood up and approached him, placing her hands on his shoulders and giving him a slight shake. "Hiccup, think about this clearly, okay? These people we're going to be dealing with, they are not nice. They exploit any weakness for their benefit. If they get the slightest hint at what we mean to each other, this thing will be over before it starts." His brows furrowed as he looked at her, processing what she'd told him. Not wanting to lose the advantage she pressed on. "That's why I can't be anything more than a hired sword with loyalty only to the coins in your purse. And you have to act like losing me would be nothing more than a minor inconvenience."

"Astrid," he said in a pained whisper.

She intertwined her fingers behind his neck. "It'll be easy. We'll just pretend we're kids again." She grinned. "It'll be fun, like a game."

He pushed away from her hold. "This isn't a game, Astrid! Stop acting like that. If this is so dangerous, you need to just go home. You shouldn't have come along at all. I shouldn't have let you."

"Let me?" she repeated in a low voice. "You didn't let me do anything. I'm here because I want to be, because I _need_ to be here." She stopped, biting her lip and brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "Hiccup, I'm a woman."

He looked at her askance. "Uh, yeah, I got that from the, uh…" He held his hands out in front of his chest.

"_But_," she continued, rolling her eyes at his gesture, "I've never felt powerless in my life until that man kidnapped me. He used me to hurt you. He used our unborn child to hurt _me_. I can't feel afraid like that again. I've been training and I'm strong again and I need to feel powerful, in control, and I can't do that sitting at home while you put yourself in harm's way."

"Astrid…"

"If I'm hiding, then I'm not even the same person. We may as well not be married."

"Don't say that!"

"Then stop distrusting me!"

He pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes and groaned. "I-I-I don't distrust you. It's the rest of the world I'm having problems with right now," he muttered.

Gently she gripped his wrists and moved them away and then put her hands behind his neck and pulled him close. "You know that I love you, and I know that you love me." She placed several light kisses along his face. "And when this is all said and done, we'll return home, I'll put the ring back on, and I will be the most devoted wife anyone has ever wanted. We'll be happy and quiet and boring. I'll even throw my axe away." She smirked at him.

"Well, you don't have to do that," he said, trying not to smile at her return. "I put a lot of work into it."

"We can do this," she said firmly. "Together."

"I-I don't know. I've never been very good at acting like I didn't have any interest in you."

"Oh you can show interest. Just pretend you're Snotlout."

"Now you're just being cruel."

The only response she had was to show him exactly where her interests lay. She kissed him fully and deeply, partially as a relief from the tension that had built quickly over the past few minutes, but also because once they hit the mainland they wouldn't be able to touch at all. The thought made her even more desperate for him and she pressed her body against his. She was not expecting his reaction though, which was a yelp of surprise and leaping away from her.

"Uh, not while you're armed to the teeth, sweetheart," he said with a lopsided grin, rubbing his side.

"Right," she said, letting her hands fall in dejection. She was just considering disassembling the entire ensemble, when a retching hacking sound caught her attention, and she looked up just in time to see half a fish be deposited at Hiccup's feet. Toothless whined and sat back, as if in anticipation.

"Toothless, no," Hiccup said while waving his arms in front of him. "We've discussed this. I prefer my food cooked. And not pre-digested."

Astrid could only giggle as the dragon grumbled at Hiccup and nudged the fish with his nose. "Oh, honey, he really wants you to have it," she said.

"You think this is funny? You eat it." But he scooped it up and then flopped down on the blanket where he pantomimed taking a bite out of the slimy, scaly outer skin. "Yum-my!" he said with a big fake grin. "My favorite."

Toothless snorted, clearly unimpressed, and snatched the fish out of Hiccup's hand, tipping his head back to swallow it in a single gulp. Then he turned tail with a huff and stalked purposefully towards the shore. "Well that's just my luck," Hiccup said as he grabbed up a piece of dried meat. "Can't please anyone today."

Astrid sat down next to him and kissed him on the side of his head. "We'll get to that later."

))))((((

After idling away several hours on the island they took to the sky again, reaching the port town as the sun was just setting. They circled high overhead, squinting at the boats in the dock.

"Hiccup, why don't you get lower so we can see better?" Astrid asked him.

"Um, because I don't want to start a riot," he replied sheepishly.

"What?"

"It-it's nothing, really. I just sort of almost threatened to burn the place down the last time I was here."

She rolled her eyes at him and then looked off into the distance. "There," she said pointing at and oncoming vessel. "Isn't that his flag?"

"Yeah," Hiccup replied. "Let's go."

Hiccup directed Toothless past the large port town and over a large expanse of rolling green treetops that was so different than Berk's rockiness. She could see the large stone keep looming ahead, but Hiccup steered Toothless away before they'd gotten too close, and they landed at the forest's edge where the trees offered cover but still gave them a vantage point to watch for traffic traveling up the road.

"We've probably got an hour before he shows up," Hiccup said, reaching back to offer his arm for support as she slipped off, and then leapt down next to her.

Astrid stepped forward and placed her hand on a tree, looking at the large building ahead of them, though all that was visible from this angle were the walls and a couple of the tallest spires. "It's amazing," she breathed. "I've never seen anything like it."

Unfortunately Toothless' reaction was not one of wonderment. The dragon had become very restless, digging into the mossy ground and snorting at the large structure. Periodically he would duck his head and mewl like a frightened child.

"It's okay, Toothless," Hiccup told him. He stroked Toothless' head and neck in an attempt to calm him. "No one is going to hurt you here, I swear."

"What's wrong?" Astrid asked. She had never seen Toothless act like this before and Hiccup's face had almost completely drained of color.

"I shouldn't have brought him," he said while shaking his head. "It was unfair of me to think he wouldn't remember."

"Remember what?" she asked softly and placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"I didn't tell you. You had already been through so much. Astrid, it was awful. They had him chained to the wall and that collar – that horrible collar – had dug into his neck, right through the scales. Every time he moved it cut deeper, but he kept trying to pull free. And the screaming! It made me sick to my stomach. When I tried to approach him, I swear he didn't know who I was. He-he could have killed me."

"But he didn't," she said softly into his ear. "He'd never hurt you."

"Yeah," he spat out. She could tell from the pained look on his face that the guilt was overwhelming him. "Wish I could say the same."

"It wasn't your fault," she told him. She walked around to the other side of Toothless and, kneeling down, threw an arm over the dragon's neck. "It was mine."

"What?" Hiccup said sharply.

"I shouldn't have let Galen get the jump on me. You shouldn't have been in that position to begin with. If I hadn't had been so distracted or weak, you wouldn't have had to give him away."

"Stop it," Hiccup said through clenched teeth. His brows were furrowed and he frowned deeply. "That isn't helping."

"Neither is…" She raised her hand towards him and waved it around. "That."

Hiccup let out a breath and let his shoulders slump forward, then with a groan, he dropped to his knee and embraced Toothless as well. "We're here together, bud. Nothing's going to happen."

This time Toothless gave a low chuff and rubbed the side of his face against Hiccup's chest. Hiccup smiled and touched Toothless' head with his own. Then with a sigh he reached up and scratched just under the dragon's jaw. With just a soft grumble, Toothless collapsed and began snoring gently.

Astrid gripped Hiccup's hand and said, "He'll be all right once he gets some rest."

In the darkening forest they allowed themselves a last embrace. Hiccup stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders tightly. Astrid relaxed against him and let her eyes close, but the moment was short-lived when the evening silence was interrupted by the distant sound of horse hooves.

"I love you," he murmured into her ear and gave one last squeeze before stepping back. When Astrid turned around she noticed he was staring past her with a look of aggressive indifference that was totally foreign on his face. It was crushing to witness and Astrid felt a moment of regret in asking him to mask his feelings for her, but the brief memory of a dagger pressed to her throat quashed any lingering sentimentality.

They stepped out of the trees as two riders on horseback followed by a handful of walking servants approached. The earl's horse reared back as he pulled sharply on the reigns and the entire procession came to a halt. Both the earl and the other man dismounted and came towards Astrid and Hiccup.

"Chief, good to see you made it. Hope you didn't have to wait long," the earl said. He took Hiccup's hand and shook it warmly, then turned towards Astrid with a large, if surprised smile. "And I wasn't expecting - "

"Ruffnut Thorston," she said immediately to cut him off and stepped forward with her hand out. She made her voice as low and coarse as possible. "I know you're asking yourself what he's doing with such a delectable traveling companion, but I've just been contracted to keep the chief in one piece. No funny stuff."

Edward was completely nonplussed as he stared between the two of them, but recovered quickly enough and took her hand with courteous half bow. "I see. It is a pleasure, Miss, uh, Thorston."

"Yeah, the pleasure's all yours," Astrid said the flirtatious cheek she would have expected from her friend. "And you may not be able to tell by looking at him now, but Hiccup's always been a scrawny thing that couldn't get out of his own way. Kid was always falling or breaking something, sometimes even blowing stuff up. Disaster followed him like flies on - "

"Yeah, that's enough!" Hiccup interrupted with a scowl. "They get the picture. _Ruff_."

Astrid shrugged. "Just saying. No one expected him to live this long, but since he has the village didn't want to risk losing the chief and having to go through the trouble of finding a new one, so as long as he comes back alive I get a fat bag of coins. Win-win for everyone, right?" She grinned broadly and slugged the earl's shoulder.

"Uh, right. Win-win," Edward responded with an amused smile as he rubbed his upper arm. The man standing next to him shifted slightly and the earl took notice of him. "And allow me to introduce my aide Alan Fryelock."

The man next to Edward was tall, well-built, and had the over-confident smile of one that had never heard the word no before. He took Astrid's had and bent low to press his lips against it. After several uncomfortable seconds he stood straight, but did not release her hand. "The pleasure is most definitely mine, miss. A man should be so lucky to have his body guarded by such beauty," he said to Astrid with an undisguised leer.

Revolted, Astrid pulled her hand forcibly out if his. She wanted badly to punch him in his nose. Glancing slightly she could see Hiccup tense up, though to his credit he kept his face impassive. Alan turned to him and the two men exchanged mumbled greetings and a quick handshake.

Suddenly there came a distressed cry from the trees behind them, and then with a loud snapping of branches Toothless darted out, nose sniffing eagerly. Honing in on Hiccup, he raced forward and took his place beside his rider, trilling anxiously. "Hey, Toothless, it's okay. We wouldn't just leave you there, bud."

"Ah, the infamous Night Fury," Alan said. "I'm afraid I wasn't at the castle when he visited last time."

Toothless turned to the man, headflaps twitching and eyes narrowed, and gave a low growl.

"Fascinating," Alan muttered and walked towards Toothless. The dragon's mouth opened slightly to show off his very visible teeth.

"You probably shouldn't do that," Hiccup said, obviously concerned about Toothless' discomfort.

"Alan has a way with horses," Edward commented casually with a small smile.

Hiccup stiffened noticeable. "Toothless is not a horse."

Without responding Alan casually walked towards the pair, stopping only a few paces away. Toothless' growls intensified, but Alan made no move as he stared vaguely towards the trees. After several moments Toothless smacked his lips together while tilting his head in confusion. He crooned towards Hiccup as if asking his opinion. Hiccup clenched his fists together at his side and flared his nostrils, but remained silent. Astrid wanted to rush to him in support and tell him that she of all people knew the bond between dragon and rider was stronger than Mjöllnir.

Behind them the horses nickered in boredom. Toothless apparently shared the sentiment as he snorted and dropped down onto the ground, laying a wing across his nose. Edward broke out into amused laughter and Alan turned around with large grin. "That went well," he stated, clapping his hands together.

"It did?" Astrid blurted out, wondering exactly what he thought he had accomplished.

"I'm not a smoking pile of ash, am I," he responded with a less-than-subtle wink.

"Let's move out," Edward declared. "I can smell cook's roast from here and my appetite is as big as yon beast's!" He and Alan swung up on horseback.

As if he knew he were being talked about, Toothless roused himself and licked his chops. Hiccup quickly mounted and chivalrously held he hand out to Astrid. Glancing at the hovering group of servants, she thrust a thumb in their direction and said, "I'm good on foot from here, chief." She walked over and unfastened her pack then hefted it on her shoulder. "Thanks for the lift."

The flash of pain across his face before he urged Toothless forward stabbed at her heart and she knew she was going to have he work cut out to make it up to him when they got home.


	4. Chapter 4

6/28/11

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Shimy/Bintavivi who provided the inspiration for a small plot point, and who has always offered enthusiastic support. Many, many eHugs!**

**A little more character and plot development here, but there will be mega action in future chapters, I promise!**

* * *

Tall gates loomed ahead as the spooked horses shied to the side of the road. Edward and Alan had to constantly rein them in as their eyes rolled helplessly at the dragon that trotted along beside them. The Night Fury was himself showing signs of reluctance as they approached the outer walls of the keep as he snorted and dropped his head stubbornly. Edward could hear Hiccup's low voice encouraging the beast forward. With just a glance over his shoulder, Edward saw Hiccup's wife watching the pair with concern.

Edward sighed as he brought his mount to a halt; it was looking to be an interesting evening. He looked up at the guard on the rampart and greeted the young man by name followed by the pass phrase that had been established before his departure on the chance he was captured during his travels; Edward would be damned before he allowed enemy invaders unhindered access to his home and family.

With a creak of vast gears, the heavy gate slowly opened to allow access. The courtyard beyond was bustling with early evening activities as the weary travelers filed in, all looking forward to a warm meal and a soft bed. There were audible gasps as Toothless entered through the gate, his large nostrils sniffing about in curiosity while his serpentine eyes surveyed the entire scene with a guarded intelligence. Several mothers corralled young children and led them away quickly while the men stood in stunned wonder before looking to Edward for guidance.

"_It's all right_," he bellowed loudly as he dropped to the ground. "_These are our friends. They won't hurt us and we won't hurt them_." Taking their lord's word as law, the residents calmed somewhat and returned to their business even as they watched the strange duo out of the corner of their eyes. Edward looked at Hiccup who was regarding him skeptically while behind them the gate fell into place with an echoing thud. "I'm just telling them you're our honored guests," he translated with a smile. A boy of about thirteen ran up to the group, sketched a quick bow to Edward, and then reached for the horse's reins. Edward hesitated. "Um, we have excellent stables, with a large paddock, if you would like…" he said to Hiccup unsurely.

"Toothless stays with me," Hiccup replied with a confidence that brooked no argument. "He won't bother anything. Probably."

"Of course." Edward's head reeled at the potential chaos caused by having a dragon inside the castle, but he remembered how well the little family did in their small abode. After the stable boy had led the horses away and the rest of the traveling party had been dismissed, Edward summoned a page over with a sharp whistle. He whispered several quick orders to the young man, who couldn't keep his eyes off the Viking and his dragon. When Edward was finished the page gave a sharp nod of understanding and then ran into the castle to forewarn the staff of their impending visitors.

"You must be tired from your long journey, Miss Thorston," Edward said to Astrid with only the slightest twitch in his lips. "If you wouldn't mind, I'll have Alan show you to your room and you can freshen up while I give Hiccup a tour of the keep. We'll meet for supper in an hour. You have my word that your chief's safety is as assured as my own within these walls."

"All right," she said in reluctant agreement, casting a final glance at Hiccup.

Edward motioned for Alan and said, "Make sure they have adjoining rooms. I'm sure Miss Thorston will want to stay close to her charge."

"Of course, my lord," Alan responded and then held his arm out to indicate to invite Astrid to walk with him. She gave Edward a curt eyebrow raise and then the pair walked off.

When they were alone Edward turned to Hiccup and said, "That was an unexpected charade."

"It was her idea," the chief responded with a tinge of contempt. "She wants to make sure I'm safe but doesn't want to be a liability to me again. You'll keep this between us?"

"Absolutely."

"I'm not sure I trust your friend though. He seems…"

"Lecherous?" Edward offered.

Hiccup replied with only a nod.

"The man has unabashed appetites. Admittedly, he has not heard the word 'no' often enough. This may be just the ego-diminishing experience he needs."

"He may get some broken bones out of it too."

"All the better, my friend, all the better," Edward said with a laugh and clapped Hiccup on the shoulder.

They began walking through the bustling courtyard, Toothless falling in beside Hiccup immediately as his large head swung back and forth to take in all the sights with his enormous eyes. They passed the tanner and the furrier and the candlestick maker, each one eagerly greeting Edward while regarding Hiccup and his companion with unease. Behind them a small troupe of children had started following, whispering and giggling and daring each other to try and touch the dragon's vivid red tailfin. As one boy mustered enough courage to take up the challenge, the tail suddenly lifted into the air to swat at the group like they were a swarm of buzzing insects. The children scattered with squeals of delight and horror that had parents swoop in frantically to urge them back inside.

Suddenly Toothless made a low _wuffing_ sound and began sniffing earnestly and breaking off from the path towards the butcher's stand. The man in the stall smiled as he saw Edward but his face immediately melted into horror as Toothless poked an inquisitive head inside and chattered excitedly.

"Whoa, Toothless!" Hiccup said with a nervous laugh, patting the dragon's shoulder and attempting to pull him back without moving the beast so much as an inch. "We don't need to be scaring these people any more than we already are," Hiccup gritted through clenched teeth. Looking at Edward, he continued with an apologetic shrug, "He's probably hungry. Normally, being a fishing village, I'd just grab him a barrel of cod, but here…" he trailed off uncertainly. "I guess we could go out and find something."

"Nonsense," Edward assured him. "You are _all_ our guests. We do have some fish, though it has to be brought in from town. He seems to be quite interested in the meat here anyway."

"Yeah," Hiccup replied with a nod. "He did enjoy the deer the last time we visited."

Edward smiled in pride. "We have the best stags in Briton." He turned his attention to the man in the shop. "_Venison for our scaly friend, if you please, Master Butcher_."

The man appeared reluctant. "_Uh, an entire carcass_?"

"_That should be sufficient. On my coin, of course_," Edward assured the man.

"_Very well, your lordship!_"

The man disappeared behind the shop only to return a few moments later with the skinned and headless remains of a sizeable stag. Edward nodded in pride as the butcher dropped it onto the ground in front of Toothless. The butcher sketched a quick bow and then scurried back to the relative safety behind his counter.

Edward thanked him and then turned to see Hiccup lay a hand on Toothless' head and tell him that the meat was for him. It took little encouragement for the dragon to lick his lips eagerly and then lay down, placing a forepaw over the hind quarters of the carcass. Then he opened his large maw and before Edward's bewildered eyes two sets of sharp, white teeth sprung into view and Toothless tore into the back voraciously.

"He'll be at that for a while," Hiccup said. "We could probably keep going."

"Very well."

"Toothless, we're just going to be walking in this direction. You should be able to see us just fine from here, okay, bud?"

Toothless raised his head as he thoughtfully chewed on a mouthful of succulent deer meat. After swallowing it with an audible gulp, he made a quick nodding gesture with his had and let out a bark-like sound.

"Okay, behave yourself."

Edward was amazed and after the two men had begun walking again he commented, "He is extraordinarily intelligent, isn't he?"

Hiccup responded with a small, knowing smile. "Compared to what?" Edward was thoughtful for a moment, but before he could reply Hiccup said, "Dragons do seem to have a higher order of intelligence than we're used to, and he tops them all, but in the end they still rely on their instincts over reason. But they have no natural predators – except for bigger dragons, of course. They come and go on their own without fear, and those that choose to bond with riders adjust to living among humans with all the perks it brings."

"That is fascinating," Edward whispered. "The stories I heard were all about mindless killing machines, terrorizing humans wherever they went."

"Yeah," Hiccup said sadly. "Then again there are people that do the exact same thing for strange reasons. We're not so different after all."

Edward nodded thoughtfully, reminded of the Viking barbarians that were threatening his lands. But if accord could be reached with those without reason, surely it could be reached with those the Creator gave thought and insight to as well?

Edward glanced down to see that Hiccup's attention was suddenly diverted elsewhere, his eyes wide with interest. The ever-present clanging that was always audible in this part of the courtyard echoed in Edward's ears as he followed the direction Hiccup was looking. The large smithy took up the entire end of the courtyard, with its huge furnace and accompanying coal piles, large anvil dead center, and crates stacked upon crates filled with ores and other materials.

"Do you mind?" Hiccup asked.

"Not at all."

The young Viking wandered over and began studying the showcased wares as if they were works of art. "This craftsmanship is incredible."

"Hey, hands off the merchandise!"

"S-sorry!" Hiccup stuttered and took a step backwards.

"It's all right, Master Smith," Edward said approaching the stall. "Chief Haddock here is an honored guest."

"Apologies, my lord," the smith mumbled with a bowed head.

"Ingvarr is indeed a very skilled weaponsmith. He is also a Norse cousin of mine from Northumbria. And this is Hiccup Haddock, Chieftain of Berk in the Western Sea."

"Oh, well pleasure to meet you. It's just Hiccup, by the way." Hiccup stuck his hand out and Ingvarr took in a hearty shake, but before letting go he flipped it over and inspected it.

"This is a smith's hand," Ingvarr said. He had bright red hair that was pulled back in a tight tail and worked shirtless under his leather apron.

"Yep, apprenticed almost since I could walk."

Ingvarr nodded in approval and then held out an inviting hand for Hiccup to continue looking at the weapons. Hiccup took a sword down and gazed over it in admiration. "We don't do a lot with swords. Mostly axes."

Ingvarr nodded. "Yes, of course. Cheaper and more useful. But the Britons like their swords," he said dropping wink in Edwards direction.

"It's a gentleman's weapon," Edward responded with a smile. "And you're the best at crafting them."

"I'd love to talk with you about your process," Hiccup said in an awed voice.

Ingvarr shrugged. "Fine by me. Not like you're going to set up shop around here and start competing."

"Not likely," Hiccup laughed. "Unless I really screw up and get drummed out of the village."

"Very well, then. I'll just leave you two to talk shop. We'll see you inside for dinner in about half an hour."

The two smiths were already engrossed in discussing the steel-to-iron ratio and spared him little mind as he headed towards the keep.

)))))(((((

The castle was cold. It was a vast cavern with stone floors and walls and ceilings higher than Astrid would have ever dreamed of seeing. The hard surfaces were covered with woven tapestries of colors and vivid designs while ornate sconces held flaming torches to light the way no matter which direction you took, and all around them the bustle of activity rivaled even the frenzy of the Meade Hall on Frigga's Day Eve. But it still chilled Astrid to her very bones.

"This way," her guide smoothly directed her to the wide staircase that wound up higher and higher. Wordlessly she followed him, hitching her pack more comfortably on her shoulder. "Shall I take that for you?"

"No," she replied.

He smirked at her and then continued the ascent. A young chambermaid met them coming down, her arms loaded with linens. Upon seeing Alan, she stopped and the two chatted briefly in their language, the girl giggling and leaning into him hopefully as Astrid simply rolled her eyes and tapped the toe of her boot.

After a few moments of chatter the girl continued down the stairs, parting with a bold wink in his direction. "Apologies," he said with a smile as they turned down a corridor, much darker and chillier than below. "Let's continue. The guest quarters are just up here." After only a few paces he stopped abruptly in front of a door causing Astrid to bump into his arm. "Here is your room. I'll see to it that the chief retires to the next one."

He opened the door and allowed her to enter. It was small and sparse with the bed as the central feature and a small fireplace at the opposite end. "It's not home, but it'll do," she murmured as she dropped the pack on the bed.

"The earl would very much like you to make yourself at home. He enjoys having guests. Anything you need, simply ask."

Astrid nodded and crossed her arms over her chest. "You speak Norse very well," she said with only a glint of suspicion. She had never trusted in coincidences and the man had been making her uneasy from the moment she laid eyes on him. She'd also been thinking about the private information the Viking warlord seemed to have about Edward and his family. She wasn't entirely convinced he was working independently.

"Thank you. I had an excellent teacher." He smiled as if sharing a joke with her, and when she didn't respond the smile faltered and he took in a breath. "My grandfather was the stable master many years ago and my mother the favored maid of the lady of the house. I was born mere months before Edward and we were raised together almost as brothers. The old earl even allowed me to take lessons with him."

"And your father?" she asked with a slight tilt to her head.

Alan waved a hand in the air dismissively. "A liar and a brigand, gone from sight before my mother's belly had begun to swell, with four horses from the earl's stable in tow." He shrugged lightly. "But I'm told he was a wonderful musician." She could tell that admission cost him more than he was letting on as he unconsciously brought his arms under his cloak and the mischievous look had evaporated from his eyes. "Anyway," he continued as he leaned against the doorframe, "as I said, Edward and I were inseparable as boys. The old earl had forbidden the Viking tongue from his home, but Edward's mother still taught it to him in secret and he in turn taught it to me." He grinned, but this was the grin of a playful boy, not a man on the prowl. "We used it as our secret code and infuriated our tutors. Edward received more than one lashing for his impertinent disregard of his father's orders."

Astrid glanced away, unsure how to respond, but he drew her attention back as he covered the space between them in several quick strides. "These rooms are terribly drafty at night. There'll be wood to burn, but it does little good." His voice was low and husky and that intense gaze had returned.

She took an involuntary step backward but was immediately blocked by the bed and was about to fall back on it when he deftly reached out and grabbed her arms. "I doubt it can compare to Berk in full winter," she said covering up her discomfort. "But thank you for your concern." She tried moving aside but he held firm.

"Honestly the best way to sleep comfortably is to double up." The grin was back, the one she supposed charmed innocent young girls by the bushel. "You are quite beautiful." Her spine stiffened and she was about to remove herself with force when he brazenly leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

She was momentarily stunned by the gesture. Even with all his swaggering machismo, Snotlout would have never dared such an intimate liberty. In the split second it took her senses to come charging back at full throttle it occurred to her she had never kissed anyone but Hiccup. Rage flooded her core at the violation and her hands gripped his cloak and pushed him back hard enough to collide with the door.

"Ow!" he exclaimed as he reached up to rub the back of his head where it had bounced off the edge of the wood. "God damn your teeth, woman, what was that for!"

Quick as a viper she retrieved one of the hidden blades and brought it up to his throat. She felt the blood under her skin as if it were venom. Clenching her jaw, she hissed at him, "You're working for the marauders, aren't you? What did they offer you? Wealth? Power? Or do you just _like_ taking things that aren't yours?"

He brought a hand up to her wrist but applied no pressure. "No," he said with a steady though slightly strangled voice as his neck was cocked at an extreme angle to avoid the dagger point. "After Edward, I'm the most powerful man in these lands. I have all the riches I need. Besides, those men would as soon slit my throat as look at me; I'm no Viking," he informed her with a raised eyebrow. "Edward is my brother in everything but blood. I would lay down my life for him."

Even through her anger she felt the sincerity of his words and pushed herself away, deftly replacing the dagger. Alan stood still for a moment dazedly rubbing at his throat.

"You need to leave my sight. Now! And if you ever dare disrespect me like that again, I'll cut out your tongue to wear around my neck as a trophy."

"I can see the chief of Berk is in good hands," he murmured, inclined his head in farewell, and then exited the room with only the sound of his cloak brushing the cold stone wall.

)))))(((((

Astrid left her room and headed back down stairs to look around and wait for Hiccup. She wandered the drafty rooms in no hurry, curtly nodding to the servants as they passed by, glancing at her with some combination of trepidation and fascination. One trio of young girls began tittering behind their hands after they'd passed her. Astrid sighed.

Soon the front door opened and Edward marched through. He handed his cloak over to a maid. Astrid waved to him. He smiled and walked over to her. She looked behind him and asked, "Where's Hiccup?"

"He and our blacksmith are discussing the finer points of sword-making."

Astrid sniffed. "Swords are weak. The axe is a warrior's weapon."

Edward chuckled in good humor.

She leveled her gaze at him. "I wanted to talk to you about something. Is there some place private we can go?"

"Of course, this way."

He led her down a corridor and into a side room, closing the door behind them. Like the rest of the keep, the walls were covered in woven tapestries and weapons, but there were also a collection of painted portraits that caught her eye. Astrid had never seen such vivid representations of people outside of Hiccup's sketchbook.

She took a deep breath, unsure how to start.

Edward smiled kindly at her and leaned against a heavy writing desk. "Go ahead."

"How well do you trust those around you?"

Edward tilted his head in thought. "As well as anyone can I suppose."

"And your second in command? Do you have any doubts about him?"

"Alan?" He shook his head emphatically. "I trust him completely with my life. With my servant girls, not so much." He grinned trying to make her smile, but Astrid just turned and inspected the first portrait still seething from incident upstairs.

"I was just wondering about the details this man…?"

"Haldor the Brutal," he supplied.

"Right, Haldor." She was looking up at a large family. The man was clearly recognizable as Edward. A young woman with jet black hair stood next to them. They each held an infant in their arms with two older children standing in front of them. "If he knows personal information about you, could he have received it from someone in your household?" She moved down the wall to the next portrait, which showed a dower-faced man and a woman with a far-away expression. A young boy stood next to her, tucked into her arm.

"That is an intriguing idea…"

"For instance, when you said Haldor is claiming your title, you said it was possible. How is it possible? And who could know it?"

"About a year before his death, my grandfather was summoned to Denmark by the king to advise him on a matter. While there my grandfather began an affair with a woman of the court and was not very discreet about it. When she became pregnant her husband was enraged and challenged my grandfather to a duel. My grandfather was killed. Ultimately the king was displeased with the entire scandal and banished the man, his wife, and their children from his kingdom. I have no idea what became of them or the child she may have borne."

"But anyone around at that time would have known the story?"

"Yes. It was quite the talk for some time."

"How long ago was that?"

"Forty-five years. And Haldor is the right age, I'm afraid."

"Hmm," Astrid said. She glanced up at the third portrait in the line and squinted. It featured a man, a young woman, and a small girl. Astrid stared with disbelief at the man and blinked. He was large and imposing and had a full head of yellow-blond hair like her own, and his facial features were so familiar to her she wanted to laugh. It was like her own father had been drawn into the frame.

"Astrid? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Who is this?"

He glanced up and said. "Those are my grandparents and mother, shortly before my grandmother died."

"Strange," she said under her breath and turned away. To Edward, she said, "There's nothing about the event you can remember, no detail that could be used to confirm or deny such a claim?"

"I was not yet born, I'm afraid. But I do recall hearing my mother whispering to her maid about the scandal one time and she mentioned the name of the woman. It was Britta Hofferson."

Astrid sucked in her breath. "_What_?"

Edward never had the chance to respond as outside the castle erupted into chaos. Sounds of frightened cries and thundering footsteps of panicked fleeing caught their attention. She and Edward looked at each other and then rushed to the door. She slipped her axe into her hands in preparation for battle. He had his hand on the door handle when yelling in his native tongue echoed outside. Astrid did not understand the speech, but Edward relaxed and broke into a big grin.

"What's wrong?" she asked him. "Is it the raiders?"

"No, no. It seems as though Hiccup and Toothless have finally arrived in full style. Apparently there is no proper way to warn a household that a dragon will be staying for dinner."

He opened the door and they rushed to the foyer where Toothless and Hiccup stood. Toothless was watching the commotion with rapt attention while Hiccup had his hands out and was frantically trying to calm the group of men who were approaching while brandishing various household implements.

"We're friends. Frieeeeends! Please, please put the broom down!"

The whole room jumped as Edward's voice rang out, deep and confidant. He spoke quickly to the staff and gestured with his hands. His face was a mask of disapproval. The group snapped to attention, and with only a final wary glance in Toothless' direction, they scattered. Once gone, Edward's face relaxed and he began smiling as he approached Hiccup. "Never let it be said a Viking doesn't know how to make an entrance."

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah I had kind of hoped my days of entrance-making were long gone," he replied dryly.


	5. Chapter 5

8/2/11

* * *

Hiccup knew two things as he lay awake listening to the scraping and whining coming from his companion while the night marched slowly on. The first was that the dragon absolutely hated being trapped inside the keep. Their room was mostly dark save for a small column of silvery moonlight that came from the long, narrow window in the corner opposite the bed. From where Hiccup lay with his arms under his head, Toothless was a deep shadow moving about the room testing each crack and crevice in the walls. Hiccup figured that the reason Toothless was having this negative reaction now when he'd spent the better part of the last four years indoors was that it would be little trouble for a Night Fury to blast out of a simple Berk home, while these more sturdy stone structures created nothing less than an impenetrable cage. Toothless stopped at the door for about the twentieth time and sniffed at the small gap between it and the floor; the sound echoed and whooshed about the room as he inhaled deeply trying to capture every scent.

"Come on, bud," Hiccup said wearily and tried to get Toothless to repose on the deerskin Edward had generously provided. Toothless grumbled and then stalked over to the skin, which was spread out right next to the bed. He circled it for a moment and then dropped down with an anxious sigh. Hiccup reached over and felt around until he was pretty sure he'd found an ear flap and gave a reassuring scratch. "Just for the night, I promise. Trust me, it's no better for me."

Hiccup dropped back onto the bed with his own sigh of frustration. The second thing he knew was that he absolutely hated sleeping alone now. It felt wrong not to have that other body in bed to cling to, to hear her breathing, even to catch the occasional elbow in his side. The bed was comfortable enough, but he was as far away from sleep now as he was hours ago when they had retired.

After Edward had managed to calm the household staff down from their entrance, his children – a boy and three girls – had come running in with their nurse, overjoyed to see their father again after his long absence. He appeared just as elated to greet them, hefting the pair of identical young girls in his arms for an enthusiastic hug. They all chatted rapidly in the language of the Britons and at one point Hiccup noticed Edward's face lose the jovialness as he addressed them in a solemn voice, and Hiccup's heart twisted as he assumed Edward must have been telling them their mother was still not coming home yet.

They eventually all migrated to the dining hall, a long room with an equally long table covered with an abundance of food and an entire wall of colored windows that allowed the dying light to paint every surface a different hue. They took their places – Edward and his children and one end, Hiccup, Astrid, Alan, and a few more senior members of the household at the other. Astrid refused to look at him as she quietly ate her meal, stiff-backed and emotionless. Alan responded to a few direct questions from Edward, but otherwise remained far more sedate than Hiccup remembered from earlier in the day. They were serenaded by a trio of minstrels in the corner playing various instruments, with one of the youngest children frequently hopping out of her chair to run over and try to play with them, her patient nurse retrieving her each time with a gentle scolding. The rest of the children were unabashedly infatuated with Toothless, who had taken to slinking around the table, occasionally propositioning one of the youngsters for a scrap from their plate, which they would inevitably comply, though he never stuck around long enough to let them touch him. Edward simply smiled indulgently at the antics, though in his eyes there remained a sadness that Hiccup recognized only too well.

After dinner, the children were ushered off to their chambers to play or study quietly until bed, each receiving an affectionate hug and goodnight kiss from Edward. Then he invited Hiccup and Astrid into his private office where he gave them the last known location of the raiders as they sipped sweet brandy made in the local monastery. Astrid was still unnervingly quiet as she simply stared at a portrait on the wall with a strange intensity.

When the evening was finally over they were led to their sleeping chambers and Hiccup had been tossing and turning ever since. His thoughts drifted to the instruction he'd received earlier from Ingvarr, already imagining how he would put the new knowledge to work at the forge. The thoughts were calming and he began to feel himself drift away finally. As images of swords and daggers and axes floated through the twilight of a waking sleep he was jarred alert by a sudden flash of torchlight and the click of the door sliding back into place. His heart began pounding and he rose up on one elbow, blinking the after burn of the light out of his eyes.

"Hello?" he asked out loud in a cautious, hesitant voice. It had happened so quickly and Toothless remained still and quiet – maybe it was only his imagination, a dream he hadn't realized he was having? Squinting into the dark he thought he saw the inky shape of a human form coming towards him. "Is anyone there?"

Finally the Night Fury let out a pleased chortle and Hiccup was about to sigh in relief when a weight suddenly dropped down on him, pinning him to the bed and forcing all the air out of his lungs.

"Oof!" he gasped as long, silky hair tickled his face and warm breath gently caressed his lips. His hands instinctively grasped hold of a slender waist. "You scared me for a minute," he whispered, but his smile was huge in the dark. "I thought we had to remain incognito the whole time?" he teased while he raised his head, lips desperately seeking lips without success.

"I was careful," was the low, husky reply directly into his ear only moments before a warm wet tongue replaced the words. It was powerful and insistent as were the hands that slid under and then lifted his shirt finally pulling it over his head with an impatient tug.

"Ast - " he started to moan but he was cut off by her mouth possessing him and leaving her intentions completely without question. He wanted to see her – he _needed_ to see her – but no matter how hard he strained the darkness swallowed everything and he was left with only the most primal and visceral of senses. He tasted deeply as they explored each others mouths with a passion fueled by the foreign situation. The smell of her filled his nose and brought back wave after wave of memories, each letting him see a brief glimpse of her in his mind. His hands found her bare legs that were straddling him and slid up and under her dressing gown – where she was equally bare – and it quickly joined his shirt. He relished touching her: the smooth skin and taut muscles of her back, her stomach, her arms. He found that place on her right side, the scar that always reminded him how close he was to losing her and finally all thought was drowned out in the emotion and desire he couldn't fight if he tried.

Some time later – it could have been moments or hours, he didn't know – she laid against him, her head resting on his shoulder while her restless free hand skated and danced and lightly scraped across his lower abdomen, circling high and low in a dizzyingly teasing manner. While Hiccup was spent for the moment, he was certain he wouldn't remain so for long if she kept that up.

Tilting her head she began pressing soft kisses along his shoulder and collarbone, occasionally nuzzling with her nose.

He gently pushed his hands through her hair. This was behavior he'd seen before, a combination of affection and anxiety she'd exhibited when she was keeping secrets from him. "What's wrong?" he asked feeling a slight clench in his chest.

She sighed and he was afraid she'd deflect the question, but suddenly she blurted out, "He kissed me."

Hiccup blinked in the darkness. At first he didn't think he had heard her correctly. _Kissed_? She couldn't have said that, could she? But then he remembered the conversation he'd had earlier with Edward. "Who? Alan? That-that arrogant, pompous..._Nadder_!"

"Hey! Don't insult Nadders," she groused and Hiccup just frowned. "Yes, him. While he was showing me my room. We were talking about how Edward taught him Norse when they were boys, and then out of nowhere he's in my face."

"I knew it!" Hiccup hissed, heat flooding to his face and feeling angrier than he could remember except for that one moment he'd shed another's blood. His hand clenched into a tight fist and his teeth ground together. "I'm not going to let him get away with that! I'm going to…I'm going to… I don't know what I'm going to do, but I'm going to do something!" He tried leaping up, imagining all the ways he wanted to hurt the man, but his escape was cut short when Astrid pressed her palm to his shoulder and pushed him back onto the bed, where she resumed her place against his side.

"Thank you," she said in a voice that was possibly half mocking and half sincere. "But I already defended my own honor on that score."

Hiccup tried relaxing but found himself gesturing to the dark. "That doesn't make things better! I mean who does that? Who goes around kissing another man's wife just like that?" She cleared her throat lightly and Hiccup dropped his hand with a groan. "Unless of course he didn't know you were my wife." He stewed for a little longer as she resumed her project of kissing his entire chest. "He looked healthy enough during supper, though."

She turned her head and rubbed her cheek against him. "If you look closely at his throat you can see where I made the point about personal space and the dangers of invading it."

"Ah," he replied with a rueful smile and gently rubbed her upper arm. He was still bothered by the idea that another man had touched his wife, but he reminded himself that Astrid was her own person, not his property.

Suddenly she pulled herself closer and pressed her forehead to his chest. "There's something else," she murmured.

Hiccup grimaced. "What is it?" he asked as cold dread flowed through him.

"I can't say just yet. I'm still…I don't know, it's just hard to think about right now." Her voice was small, almost like a child.

"Astrid?" he asked suddenly filled with worry.

"It's nothing," she said back to her normal voice. "I'll tell you later. I need to get back to my room."

"No!" he said and pressed his lips against her hair. "Can't you stay a little longer?"

"It's not safe; I should get back before the household staff starts on morning chores. And you need to rest."

"I'll rest better with you here," he insisted.

"Yeah, me too," she whispered, but she was already shifting her weight as if to get up. Leaning over him she kissed his chest a few more times. All of a sudden it wasn't her lips touching him…she had opened her mouth and pressed her teeth to his skin, applying a slight pressure. He was just about to gasp in pain when she stopped.

"Gah! Why did you do that?" he hissed.

In response she simply dragged the flat of her tongue across the small indentations and then blew softly against it, leaving a cool trail that made him shiver. Raising her head she kissed his mouth. "I just don't want you to forget who you belong to."

"Have you lost your mind?" he said grumpily as she left the bed. He raised his hand to his chest and tenderly poked the bite mark. "We really need to work on your definition of affection one of these days."

He could imagine her smirk in the dark. The inky form moved slightly and he heard the whisper of the dressing gown falling into place over her skin. Then he heard her murmur to Toothless and the dragon's sleepy response. He reached out and grasped her hand before she'd completely slipped away. "I love you," he declared.

"I love you too," she replied and squeezed his hand.

"In the morning…" he started.

"…I'll go back to being nobody," she finished for him in a firm voice.

He shook his head even though she couldn't see it. "You'll never be nobody to me."

She released his hand and then her voice called out from across the room. "Goodnight, Hiccup. Get some sleep."

A crack of light appeared in the wall and he finally got to see her if only from the back as she checked the hall and then, determining it clear, dashed out and shut the door behind her leaving Hiccup to stare into the dark longingly.

Morning came with all the subtlety of Gobber giving a pep talk. A chorus of roosters around the keep proudly heralded the rising sun at full volume. In nearby fields herds of cows lowed pleasantly extolling the virtues of a pre-dawn milking while the screams and laughter of the local children mixed with the chatter of their parents starting a new day of business. And of course there was the standard dragon wake-up call of a giant tongue across the face.

Hiccup blinked blearily, feeling like his eyes were full of tiny rocks. He hadn't believed he would actually fall asleep during the night, but the involuntary yawn and stretch he found himself in now said otherwise. A bright smile spread across his face as he remembered the midnight visitor that had sapped the unwanted energy keeping him awake in the first place.

"G'morning, Toothless," he mumbled to the eager face regarding him from the side of the bed. The dragon licked his lips in a way that could only be translated as, _It'll be better when we get some breakfast!_ "Yep, sounds like a plan," Hiccup replied to the unspoken declaration as his own stomach grumbled with the same sentiment.

He flipped off the thin woolen cover and sat up, rubbing his face and pushing his fingers through his hair. He looked down and chuckled self-indulgently as he realized that he'd put his shirt on backwards and inside out while redressing in the dark of the night. Quickly he stripped it off and righted it – pausing for a moment to touch the mark Astrid had left on his chest with a bemused shake of his head – then strapped on his leg. He rummaged about in his pack for his comb and the rest of his personal effects and made himself as presentable as possible with a Night Fury hopping around impatiently behind him.

Swinging the pack over his shoulder he opened the door and walked out. He stopped outside Astrid's room and after checking the corridor for witnesses he knocked lightly on it. "Sweetheart," he said softly. After a few moments of listening he surmised she must have already left and turned away with a slightly disappointed slouch.

Downstairs the scene in the dining hall was much like the evening before, though the culinary offerings were much more simplistic and there was a lack of entertainment. Edward sat in his place with one of his youngest girls on his knee, while her twin sister stood next to them and made several unsuccessful tries at looking over the table. In the chair next to Edward was the next child, a girl of about eight who was studiously hunched over thick vellum with a fancy writing plume in one small hand. Under Edward's watchful eye she made slow, purposeful markings as he murmured encouragement or instruction, often pointing to what she had written with a nod or a shake of his head. Across from the girl sat the eldest child, a boy of fifteen who ate bites of his own breakfast between offering his littlest sisters their portions.

As Hiccup walked in the boy looked up and smiled. After swallowing what had been in his mouth he began speaking, eyes squinting with concentration, "Good morning, Chief Haddock. I hope your slept was best."

"Hope you slept well," Edward gently corrected him with a proud fatherly smile.

Hiccup smiled at both of them. "Good morning. I slept just great, thanks." At the other end of the table where Astrid sat quietly eating her breakfast, she looked up at him with the slightest raise in her eyebrow, and Hiccup had to bite down on his inner cheek to keep from laughing out loud.

Edward gestured to the chair next to his son and then motioned to awaiting servants. Hiccup took seat and began filling the awaiting plate with fruits, cold meats, and bread while a large deer carcass was carried out between by two boys. Toothless latched onto his breakfast eagerly. Hiccup smiled at the dragon as he asked Edward, "You're teaching her to write?"

"Yes!" Edward exclaimed and encircled the small girl in his lap with his arms, who giggled happily in return. "All my children will be educated. There's so much knowledge out there. None of them should miss it. And none will be a prisoner to ignorance."

Hiccup nodded in a pleased understanding. "I can't wait for my daughter to be old enough to teach." He chewed a piece of bread thoughtfully and swallowed it. "There're so many dragons out there, I think she should find and catalogue each one."

A loud hacking noise erupted from the other end of the table and Hiccup looked to see Astrid choking on something. He started to get up when she turned and glared at him. "I mean if she wants to, of course," he amended quickly. "She's going to do whatever she wants. And it's, you know, years away," he finished with shrug.

"Admirable," Edward said with a nod.

The rest of breakfast was a more casual and informal affair than the meal the night before and those present at the table laughed and ate and celebrated the possibilities of the new day. Edward was especially jovial and Hiccup suspected he had laid all his hopes on Hiccup's success today. Hiccup could only smile while feeling a weight settle in his stomach.

When the meal was well completed the entire gathering trouped outside, Hiccup and Astrid with their packs on their shoulders and Toothless barreling out of the door with little concern who got shoved out of the way, sniffing and bleating happily at the sun overhead. Hiccup suspected the Night Fury would have taken off for a victory lap had he been capable. The atmosphere in the courtyard was far more relaxed than the afternoon before. A few tradesmen cast wary glances their way and children began assembling out of nowhere, but no shocked outcries were heard nor did anyone dive dramatically for cover. This didn't surprise Hiccup as he had already witnessed first hand how easy it was to get comfortable around dragons.

Hiccup and Astrid took their places on Toothless' back as Edward and his family gathered around all looking up at him with wide-eyed hope and trust. Hiccup swallowed hard and tried smiling in a carefree manner. "It'll be a piece of cake," he heard himself saying while his heart pounded in his ears.

"Thank you," Edward said solemnly. "Thank you for at least trying. Godspeed."

Hiccup nodded, suddenly at a loss for words. Astrid's small hand squeezed his waist in support. With a final wave he signaled Toothless to lift off and the keep quickly disappeared behind them as they flew south towards a thick forest where Edward said the raiders had made their base camp.

"There," Astrid said pointing down. "We shouldn't go too much farther in case they see us."

Hiccup nodded and directed Toothless through the canopy of leaves. The trees were much closer together here than in the forest outside the keep and Toothless screeched in alarm as he tried to stop while slaloming through thick woods, Hiccup and Astrid hunched over his back to avoid being flung off by an errant branch.

"Yikes!" Hiccup exclaimed as they made a final bumpy landing. "Sorry, buddy, wasn't expecting it to be that bad." Toothless responded with a firm thwap of his ear flap. "Yeah, yeah I deserved that."

Toothless heaved a full body shake as soon as Hiccup and Astrid had dismounted, but he quickly recovered and hunkered down as if to slink through the woods beside them.

"Sorry, Toothless," Hiccup said sadly, "you need to stay here."

The dragon narrowed his eyes and poked Hiccup in the chest with his nose.

"I know, I know, I'd rather have you come along too, but it's just too dangerous." He looked at Astrid who nodded sadly. "We need to get them to talk, and I think adding a dragon to the mix would only cause it to immediately escalate into screaming and slashing weapons. Not exactly productive."

Toothless harrumphed and sat back on his haunches, leveling a gaze that suggested Hiccup watch his shoes in the future for recently digested fish.

"Besides we may need a quick escape route and having you hidden here will give us an advantage," Astrid noted while scratching the dragon's chest.

"We know you want to help, buddy, and this is really the best way. We won't be too long, I promise." Hiccup smiled and held his hand out but didn't approach. Toothless stared at him blankly for a few moments, then sighed and dropped down on all fours, nudging his rider's hand in concession. Hiccup smiled in relief as he gave the offered nose a firm rubbing.

They secured their packs to Toothless' saddle and Astrid secured her axe firmly on her back, then they looked at each other.

"You ready?" she asked softly.

With a firm nod, Hiccup replied, "Yep."

After a final wave goodbye to Toothless, they started walking due south. The terrain was slightly inclined as the raiders were believed to be camped in a valley, not easily accessible, but easily defended. Time passed by as they hiked many fathoms towards what they hoped was their destination. It was slower going for Hiccup with his foot, but he pressed on without complaint. As the trees began to thin out leaving more open space, Hiccup suspected they might be getting close. He was about to say something to Astrid when a blade suddenly appeared in front of him level with his throat. "Whoa!" he exclaimed and attempted to back pedal only to fall on his rear with a thud. The owner of the blade stepped into view and quickly aimed the point at Astrid while glaring down at Hiccup.

"What business do you have in these parts?" the man yelled into his face. He was big and dirty with matted brown hair all over his face and a horned helmet atop his head.

"I'm here to seek an audience with Haldor," Hiccup responded as he attempted to regain his feet. Astrid made a move to help him but the man thrust his sword at her menacingly.

"Why do you want to speak to him?"

"It's a matter of diplomacy. I'm sure he'll understand."

As he spoke, Hiccup noticed that the woods had become distinctly more populated. Men appeared as if by magic all around them, most as big or bigger than their host, equally scruffy and all dangerously armed.

"Sent by the earl, no doubt." This was a new voice and Hiccup looked up from where he was brushing himself off to see a big man adorned in various furs and trinkets and a helmet with the largest horns he'd ever seen. He had long blond hair and a complete air of authority. Next to him stood a man perhaps a head shorter with dark hair and crossed arms in a way that reminded him of his Uncle Spitelout causing Hiccup to peg him as the second-in-command. Haldor assessed Hiccup with the air of a man purchasing a milk cow. "You're…a Viking?" Haldor asked with a slight tilt to his head.

Hiccup puffed up slightly. "Hiccup Haddock, son of Stoick the Vast and Chieftain to the isle of Berk."

Haldor's face lit up. "Stoick the Vast. Well there's a name I haven't heard in a dog's age."

This caused Hiccup to falter. "You knew my father?"

"Oh by the gods, yes. We ran together for a time. This was years ago of course when he was still a pup looking to make his mark on the world. And he was considerably less vast, if you know what I mean." Haldor smirked.

"Oh, wow," Hiccup said, uncertainly. "He never mentioned anything about that."

"Doubt he would. Last I'd heard he'd married a respectable woman and settled down proper to carry on in his father's place. If you're chief, then that means…"

"Yeah," Hiccup replied sadly. "Last year. Disease took him."

"Shame. Men like him should always die in battle."

He glanced at Astrid who gave a sharp incline of her head with pursed lips. Hiccup shook his head from the alarming revelation. "Um, right. I'm here on a diplomatic mission on behalf of Edward of Hertford to negotiate the release of your hostage."

Haldor reached up and scratched at his beard. "You are now? Well my nephew is certainly taking a different approach." He sized them up a bit more, and then said, "And what is your winsome companion for? To distract us with her wiles?"

"She's, uh, she's just my bodyguard."

A snort came from their left catching Hiccup's attention. One of the idle raiders pointed at him. "What sort of man hides behind a woman's skirts for protection?" All around them Vikings broke out into sneering laughter.

Astrid's hand was nearly a blur as she reached into one of secret areas. Hiccup couldn't even see the dagger in motion before it appeared in the man's left shoulder. The raider gave a bark of surprised pain and looked down at the weapon suddenly protruding out of his body before collapsing.

"The kind that recognizes quality. And pays well for it," Astrid said in a loud, ringing voice, looking at all the men present with a challenge in her eyes. The raiders were immediately on guard, raising weapons and grumbling angrily at the attack.

"Hold!" Haldor called out to them and stepped forward. The man behind him tried to impede his progress but he was brushed off. "Come, Stoickson, and I'll give you the palaver you request. Then we'll drink and tell stories of your father as I sadly missed his funeral."

As Hiccup stepped forward the man placed his arm around him in a fatherly manner and smiled. Hiccup responded with an automatic smile of his own that vanished when he heard Astrid's cries of outrage. Hiccup turned around to see many of the raiders had descended on her. Several held her still while the second-in-command searched her over roughly for her weapons.

"Hey!" Hiccup yelled and tried to rush for her, but Haldor held him in place. The Viking's face was impassive, almost bored, but his eyes watched Hiccup closely. Behind Haldor, Hiccup could see the second-in-command take Astrid's axe with an appreciative whistle as she struggled violently against the hands that held her.

"There is a cost for this talk, of course. The woman will do nicely. You'll find many men ready to offer their blades in your service at any port tavern, so she's easily replaceable. Beauty like that should never be squandered in such an unseemly occupation. Unless," he asked airily as if the thought had just occurred to him, "she is of more value to you than as a servant?"

There was a shrewdness to the question and although Hiccup's heart was beating at a near impossible rate within his chest he kept his face remarkably composed. He remembered Astrid's dire warnings and suddenly it all made sense. And the danger was greater than their own fates. Haldor was shrewd and greedy and power hungry. While it wasn't much in comparison to Edward's earldom, Berk was still filled with people and property and opportunities. Worse, it was filled with dragons that Hiccup had an almost uncanny ability to manipulate.

Hiccup forced himself to shrug. "No, not at all. It's just I finally got her trained right, it seems like a waste."

Haldor laughed, deep and rumbling as he led Hiccup out of the woods. "Not a waste at all. My men will be grateful for the entertainment. The village wenches around here offer no sport at all."

He grinned down at Hiccup and Hiccup felt sick to his stomach. His hands gripped reflexively and he realized he was trying to conjure a weapon. He had thought that he would never be at that place where he wished to take another's life again, but as Astrid's outraged screams drifted farther and farther from him he decided it wasn't that far a journey at all.


End file.
